


A Captain's Duty

by Nina78Leigh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, M/M, Missing Scene, No Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina78Leigh/pseuds/Nina78Leigh
Summary: What happens when Tommy goes back to 1918?Starts with the kiss between Jack and Ianto, but that is all the smut this contains.Please, please note the tags, especially the "character death", "tissue warning" and "heavy angst" ones. If anyone feels it needs additional tags, please comment and I will add themNB: first posted on my Livejournal back in 2008.





	A Captain's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This came off the back of the remark made by Jack in TTLM, about 1918 and WWI:  
> "It was like walking into hell. Believe me, I was there".
> 
> I had a plan for this fic, Jack had a story to tell which was very different to the smut I had planned.
> 
> **_flashback scene_ **

Just after midnight, the Hub was all but deserted. Tosh had left with Tommy several hours earlier, Owen and Gwen making their escape at the same time, knowing the next day was likely to be long and difficult. They would be back in just over six hours. It was a good thing, Ianto mused, that he and Jack were able to get by on little, if any, sleep. He walked up the stairs into Jack’s office, silently as always, but as he reached the top Jack spoke, “This time tomorrow he’ll be back in 1918.”

“In his own time. Would you go back to yours, if you could?”

Although Ianto couldn’t see Jack’s face, he knew that Jack was no longer looking at the papers in front of him, and he just knew Jack had that half amused, half mocking look on his face.

“Why, would you miss me?”

“Yep” Whoops, that didn’t come out quite as nonchalantly as he’d intended. 

“I left home a long time ago. Don’t really know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn’t matter any more.” 

“I… know you get lonely” Ianto moved over towards the desk as he spoke, perching on the edge, and watching Jack’s face as he continued the conversation, looking into space somewhere to the right of Ianto.

“Going home wouldn’t fix that. Being here I’ve seen things I never dreamt I’d see, loved people I never would have known if I’d just stayed where I was. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

As Jack finished speaking, their eyes met. There was a depth in Jack’s eyes that Ianto had never seen before, a vulnerability and an invitation to a place few had ever been. He moved unconsciously, leaning towards Jack, and kissing him hungrily but gently, with a passion they had never shared before. His hands came up to frame Jack’s face as Jack responded. Ianto rose to his feet, pulling Jack to his, kissing the whole time. He started backing Jack towards the hole leading to the mattress Jack used when he had only a short amount of time to sleep, but Jack twisted away and broke the kiss. Panting heavily, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and nuzzled into his neck, reducing the passion, seeking comfort.

"Jack?" A puzzled Ianto responded, wondering what had happened to change the mood so quickly, whilst holding Jack tightly, offering the comfort being sought.

"I can't Ianto, not tonight. And don't ask, because I can't say. I just..." Jack broke off, burying his head deeper into Ianto's shoulder, Ianto thought he heard Jack conclude with "Just hold me, please" but he wasn't sure, the words were too quiet, muffled further by his suit jacket.

Now Ianto was really concerned. The last time he had seen Jack anywhere near this level of despair was after he had let Jasmine go with the Mara. He glanced round, and saw that Jack's chair was within reach. Grabbing it, he sank down onto the seat, pulling Jack onto his lap, and cradled him within his arms. He knew there was no point asking for more information, Jack had already said he wouldn't, **couldn't** , elaborate further tonight, and any attempt would just make him angry and less likely to talk when it was all over. Ianto had no doubt it was to do with sending Tommy back to 1918. He guessed that Jack had been sent to the front as although there were no records of it within Torchwood, equally there were no records of Jack working for Torchwood from 1914 to 1918, and the rank of Captain had to come from somewhere. He also knew that Jack would never allow the other members of the team to see this side of his personality. They had spoken about it before, and Jack was of the opinion that they needed to see him as strong, forceful and able to do anything that was needed, no matter how painful an issue, or how wrong it may seem at the time. It had happened time and again, not just Jasmine, but Lisa, Mary and others besides. And now Tommy. They ended up staying there, sat there, Ianto giving Jack what he could for the remaining hours of the night. They both dozed, but each time Jack ended up jerking awake shortly after drifting off, rousing Ianto as he did so. It was almost a relief when Ianto's watch beeped, signalling that it was 6am, time get showered, changed and to get the coffee on before the others arrived.

Going to the hospital the next morning was tense. They all managed to squeeze into the SUV, it was tight, but they managed it. Tommy changed his outfit once they were inside the building, it made sense that he wasn't spotted walking around in his pyjama bottoms and Army jacket, although Ianto doubted the population of Cardiff would do much other than raise their collective eyebrow and mutter 'bloody Torchwood' under their breath. For a supposedly secret organisation, it was amazing how many people were aware of their existence.

The whole time Tommy and Tosh were apart from the rest of the team, Ianto watched Jack pace, unable to stay still. It was almost as if he was preventing himself going and dragging Tommy back, stopping him from returning to 1918, stopping him from shutting the rift and returning time to normal. Ianto knew with a certainty then that it wasn't just that Tommy was going back to the front which was the issue, but something more. Whatever it was was hurting Jack enough to get the irrational side of him to consider screwing up time for good.

Getting back to the Hub, hearing the sirens blazing, knowing the rift was going crazy and that Tommy hadn't used the key, Ianto was actually relieved when Jack consented to let Tosh go to Tommy, rather than himself. Although he trusted Jack to do the right thing, knew from past experience that he always did the right thing, easy or not, Ianto was worried that this would be the first time that he didn't, wouldn't, couldn't.

Afterwards, watching Tosh walk out, and Owen follow, Ianto prayed that Gwen would go without an argument, but no such luck. Jack had secreted himself away in his office as soon as he knew Tosh was safely back in 2008, and Ianto knew he would be making inroads into a bottle of whisky. Jack rarely drank, but when he did, he didn't count in measures or glasses, rather he counted in bottles. Ianto left the kitchen, having started to make himself some coffee. Jack might be able to drink in quantities other men could only dream of, but Ianto had no plans to match him with anything other than coffee (okay, the caffeine hangover wouldn't be good, but at least it wouldn't kill him), and he watched as Gwen started mounting the stairs to Jack's office, rather than following the others out of the Hub. 

Ianto moved quickly, and managed to intercept her before she got to the door. Blocking not only the way into the office, but also any chance Gwen had of peering in and seeing Jack hellbent on destruction, Ianto stood and raised an eyebrow in Gwen's direction.

"What? I only want to make sure Jack's okay" was the response he eventually got, after several minutes of Gwen trying to dodge around him. There were times she was worse than his 2 year old nephews trying to get the baubles off the Christmas tree. He pulled his hands down over his face, trying to find the strength to reply.

"Gwen, he has just sent a man back to 1918. I know you know he was in the war, I heard him tell you, and tell you it was hell. How do you think he is going to feel? Now just leave him alone, in peace. Oh and Gwen? You, Owen and I are holding the fort here tomorrow, so make sure you get in nice and early." He hid a smile, knowing she wouldn't be pleased at that. Sure enough...

"What do you mean? Where are Tosh and Jack going to be?"

"Jack's already told Tosh not to bother coming in tomorrow, and if he can give Tosh the day off for downtime after sending Tommy back to that hellhole, then I am damned if he is going to work either. Now if I were you I would go and spend some time with Rhys and enjoy your evening. Tomorrow is likely to be a long shift." He was close to growling by the end of it, and Gwen moved back, a look of surprise on her face, before she took his advice, leaving without looking back.

Quickly preparing the mug of coffee he had left in the kitchen, Ianto made his way back along the walkway and into Jack's office. Much to his surprise, there was no whisky on the table, no glass being refilled as soon as it was emptied. Instead Jack was sat at his desk, head being propped up by his hands.

"You were right Ianto, I am a monster." Quietly, so quietly Ianto was unsure if he had heard correctly. Looking at what he could see of Jack's face, he decided against any comment. Instead he placed the mug of coffee on Jack's desk, and pulled his captain to his feet, leading them both over to the sofa and settling on it. Jack barely seemed to register what Ianto was doing, and once comfortable and having retrieved his coffee, Ianto sat quietly, waiting. He didn't have to wait long before Jack started talking, still in that quiet tone, voice breaking as he choked the words out. 

**_If there was one part of this stinking war Jack hated more than any other it was this. It was the third time he had been forced to do this, the third time he had stood here in front of 3 officers from the adjoining unit and condemned a man to death. The third time he had been unable to prevent an innocent man being shot by his comrades, all because the war had shattered their minds._ **

**_"After parade on the evening of 22nd March 1918, Sergeant Smith reported to me that Private Officer Thomas Reginald Brockless had failed to report for duty. I initially ordered a search of the billets and surrounding area, and when this was not successfully we widened the search to included uninhabited buildings within a 2 mile radius of the billets. Private Officer Brockless was discovered in the corner of a cow barn and brought straight to myself. I placed him under arrest and informed my Commanding Officer of the actions that had occurred."_ **

**_"Thank you Captain. We have already heard that Private Officer Brockless has been examined and found to be in sound health by the company medical officer, and as we are all in agreement, we can now give a verdict._ **

**_"Private Officer Thomas Reginald Brockless, we find you guilty of desertion of your post, and sentence you to death. Field Marshal Sir Douglas Haig will be informed of the court's findings, and you will be held until the sentence is confirmed._ **

**_"Take him back to the cell"_ **

**_Jack saluted as the other officers left the room, and followed with a heavy heart. It never got any easier, and now he had to go and choose the six who would fire the fatal shots. Even though he knew that one of the guns would contain a blank, and that none of them would know whose bullet was the one that actually killed Tommy, it would not make it any easier. Tommy had fled during the previous afternoon, Jack had placed him under arrest that evening. This morning he was tried and found guilty. The likelihood was the sentence would be confirmed during the day and Tommy would be executed tomorrow morning. The speed from desertion to execution was minimal, the sentence not open to appeal. The Generals were afraid that if any leniency was shown, the whole army would desert, so leniency was unheard of, and colleagues carried out the executions, being shown what would happen if they were the next to desert. And yet cowardice was the last thing these men were guilty of. Jack had already witnessed two executions, and spoken to officers who had overseen others. The majority of the soldiers shot refused to be blindfolded, stood there watching as the firing squad lined up and fired. Although a number were drugged with morphine or alcohol, it still took courage to stand there and watch as guns were levelled and fired, knowing you wouldn't survive._ **

**_Jack spent the rest of the day carrying out his normal duties, hoping against hope that the sentence would not be confirmed, yet knowing that the verdict would be the one he received just before 6 that evening. Sentence confirmed, execution to be carried out at dawn on the morning of Friday 24th March 1918. He sent an order to the unit's chaplain, the only person Tommy would now see until he was lead out and tied to the stake. The chaplain would spend the night in the cell with Tommy, praying and preparing him for what would happen in the morning. He still hadn't chosen the men who would form the firing squad, and eventually told six men from the front line of the evening parade to stay behind after dismissal. He knew it was the only way, nobody would volunteer, no matter how they felt about the decision, and whomever he chose there was a chance that this would be the act to lead to their own desertion, no matter how the generals felt about example being the best form of deterrent._ **

**_Jack didn't sleep that night. His need for sleep had reduced ever since he had lost the ability to die, although he normally needed at least some. However between the sights he was seeing on a daily basis revisiting him in his dreams, and the nightmares that were linked to his childhood and the loss of Grey that were being aggravated by the war he now found himself fighting, he was lucky to get a couple of hours most nights. Tonight though, the knowledge that he had, once again, sentenced a man to death was too much. He sat in his room and slowly worked his way down a bottle of whisky he had procured._ **

**_Dawn came all too soon. Jack stood watching as Tommy was led from the cell and tied to the stake, the six who formed the firing squad following with their Lee Enfields already loaded. The medical officer placed a white cloth over Tommy's chest, a target for the firing squad, marking the position of Tommy's heart. The chaplain prayed for Tommy's soul, then stood back, behind the guns. It was bad enough that Jack was losing Tommy, he wasn't going to have the chaplain's murder on his hands as well. True to form, Tommy had refused a blindfold, and stood there, watching as the guns were raised, cocked and fired. His body jolted as the bullets struck and as soon as the rifles had been lowered the medical officer walked over to confirm the death. Jack waited for the nod, watched in horror as the man's face paled and called him over._ **

**_"There's still a pulse. You need to finish it"_ **

**_Jack shook his head in denial, his mind whirling. Even given that one man had had a blank, there were still five bullets that had struck Tommy. They couldn't all have missed. There was no way that Tommy could still be alive. Looking down at Tommy's face he saw his eyes flutter and knew it was true. Pulling his pistol out of its holster, Jack loaded a single round, aimed and fired. At point blank range and directly between the eyes, Tommy didn't have a chance._ **

Jack's voice was hoarse, his breath catching in his chest, and tears were running down his cheeks. At some point he had lain down, his head in Ianto's lap, and Ianto was stroking his hands through Jack's hair. Tear marks streaked Ianto's cheeks as well. He didn't know what to say, there wasn't much he could say, so he stayed quiet, giving Jack what he could through touch and acceptance.

"I came back from the war and found we had Tommy in the vaults. I avoided him every year, made sure I wasn't around the day he was woken up. Until 2000. Then I had to face him. It has been so hard, every year watching him, knowing what would happen but not able to do anything. And then today I sent him back, knowing what would happen. I am a monster ..."

"Jack, you had to." Ianto was surprised to find his voice was hoarse as well. "If you hadn't we would have had a paradox and a time shift working in tandem. There would have been nothing left. It was one life against the world, and you made the only decision you could. There wasn't even a choice to be made. I know that doesn't lessen the pain, but the only way you would be a monster would be if you didn't feel anything. If you could send him back without it preying on you, that day would be the day you became a monster. The pain is what keeps you human, and what makes me know that no matter what happens you will always do the right thing, no matter how hard it is. Because you care about us Jack, you care what happens to the world. The day you stop caring is the day you become a monster, and that will be the day that you stop protecting the world and start only doing the things that are right for you." 

They both fell silent. Ianto continued to card one hand through Jack's hair, the other he rubbed in small circles on Jack's back. Gradually Jack's breath evened out as Ianto's gentle, rhythmical movements lulled him to sleep, although there was still the occasional hitch from the storm of tears that had passed through the afternoon. Ianto raised his arm and checked his watch, surprised to find it was only 18:00. He leant his head back and tried to take in all that Jack had told him over the past hours. At some point, Jack awoke with a nightmare and Ianto led him down the hole to the mattress, reasoning Jack would sleep as well there as anywhere, and, once both men were down to their underwear, spooned close behind him. Ianto guessed the nightmares would plague Jack for some time, and as he slipped into sleep, he hoped his presence would enable Jack to get a few more hours of peaceful sleep before they descended again.

**Author's Note:**

> 306 British soldiers were executed for desertion of their posts in WWI, at the time of their death some were even legally too young to have joined up, having lied about their age. It is now thought many of these desertions were due to shell-shock.
> 
> It is impossible to know how accurate the scenario in this fic is, given the obvious lack of publicly accessible detailed records about these executions, hopefully I have managed to do justice to the possibility raised. Unfortunately it appears that those sites I used to research at the time of writing have undergone changes/no longer exist so there is little point linking my sources.


End file.
